narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hōki (Watari)
was a missing-nin and leader of the Watari Ninja. He masqueraded as in the Land of Birds and served as Chief Advisor to the daimyō, Ōwashi. Background After years of being renegade, Hōki decided to settle down in the Land of Birds. He gained favour by disguising himself as the high priest Mōsō, using genjutsu to show an illusion of swallowing a sword to fake his loyalty and powers. He was granted the position as Chief Advisor, and used this opportunity to secretly poison Ōwashi, which resulted in his death. Sagi, who was really Toki in disguise, took on the guise of the Cursed Warrior in hopes of avenging her father. Personality Hōki has proven to be highly amoral, as shown when he frequently stole techniques from other villages, manipulated the Land of Birds's government and murdered without remorse. He also showed to be arrogant in his frequent belittlement of his opponents, yet this could just be a front, conjured by to his deceptive nature. Hōki also showed to be tired of running from village to village, wanting a place to settle, this place, however, should be under his control. Apperance Hōki was a man with fair skin, short, and low-faded black hair. He wore face paint on his face, a sleeveless purple kimono with thick white lining and thin purple lines, mesh armour underneath, black gloves, and ninja sandals. Abilities Hōki is skilled in deception, with his strategy mainly revolving around this, which allows him to overcome foes who are stronger than him. This deceptive nature also allowed him to manipulate a Daimyō and through him, a whole country. Ninjutsu Many of his techniques are weaker copies of the actual versions if not elaborate fakes (his "summoning technique" activating a projector is just one example, or using strings to make it appear that his enemies have been caught in a Shadow Imitation Technique). He also showed some competence in Kenjutsu. Nature Transformation Hōki proved capable of using multiple natures in combat, despite that he copied the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique technique which he used to knock off the Cursed Warrior's mask. Hōki proved to have great proficiency with some high level Water Release techniques in his fight with Naruto. Genjutsu Hōki is talented with genjutsu, as he won the trust of the daimyō by appearing to swallow a sword. He can use the Haze Clone Technique, creating a large multitude of illusory clones, and passing it off as the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to lure his opponents into a false sense of security. Part I Cursed Warrior Extermination Mission When this threat appeared, Mōsō sent Chishima to Konoha to ask for help, in response to which Tsunade dispatched Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyūga and Tenten to the Land of Birds. When Chishima overheard Mōsō's true plot, he fled and barely escaped Nagare, Hokushin, and the other Watari Ninja whom Mōsō had dispatched. When it came to the final conflict, Mōsō trapped her in an imitation technique (discovering Toki's duo identity in the process) at the same moment Naruto, Neji Hyūga, Tenten, and Kakashi Hatake arrived. Mōsō eventually made off with Toki, leaving the Konoha ninja to Hokushin and the other Watari Ninja. Despite this, Naruto tricked him into revealing his true self when he used water clones to disguise his position. During the attack, Chishima was wounded by Hōki. Naruto defeated him with Naruto Uzumaki Combo. Hōki was handed over to Toki, and Naruto requested that he needed to be forced to repent for what he had done. de:Ooki es:Hōki (Watari)